my_beautiful_teacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Lu
|gender = Female|status = Alive|race = Human|spouse(s) = Qin Chao (Fiance)|relative(s) = Liao Shasha (Like Little Sister) |affiliations = Liao Family Dafa Group|nation = China|planet = |age = 26|enemies = Tang Ao|city = Dongchuan City|allies = Qin Chao Matthews|occupation_(s) = Babysitter of Liao Shasha CEO of Dafa Group|title = Dafa Group’s CEO|height = |image1 = EC8898EC8381ED959C+EBACB8EAB3BCEC9EA5 25ED9994650x909.jpg}}Yu Lu is the babysitter of Liao Shasha and the housekepper of Liao's house. Plotline She meets Qin Chao in Liao Dongkai's house when he was hired as Liao Sasha's bodyguard . When she was ten years old, her parents died, making her an orphan. Liao Dongkai took her in and raised her till she became an adult. His intention toward her, although she pretended not to know, was one day, she’ll be Mrs. Liao, Liao Shasha’s little mom. In twenty-six years, Yu Lu didn’t even once holding other man’s hand. Qin Chao was the first man who kiss her on the lips and take her first time too. Afterwards, she asks him to forget everything because if Liao Sasha's father were to know what they did that night, he would not let Qin chao off. Qin Chao tells her that a mere Liao Dongkai, will never snatch his woman and if he try he will crush him with one hand. She becomes jealous when Qin Chao pretends to be Wu Xin's fiance. Her grandmother accepts him as Wu Xin's fiance. After, they go back home, she learns that Liao Dongkai is dead. On the meeting of the shareholders, Tang Ao decides that he will become the new chairman. Yu Lu intervenes and refuses that Tang Ao becomes the new chairman. The chairman must be Liao Shasha, Liao Dongkai's only daughter. Whith her 6% of the shares, no matter how he operates, as long as Liao Shasha and her join our hands, Liao Shasha will always be the group’s Chairman. Tang Ao He threats her to make her change her mind. To counter him, She decides to transfer het Share to Qin Chao and Liao Shasha does the same and proclaims that Qin Chao is her fianceChapter 176. Although they have never said anything about this transferring shares to him. Qin Chao was not too surprised about it. After all, the two of them were women, after the death of Liao Dongkai, their big protective umbrella completely collapsed. Now, Qin Chao was their only protector. Especially since Qin Chao showed no interest in money. When Yu Lu knew that Qin Chao even gave the hugely profitable Mandala Bar to Wu Xin without even batting an eye, she understood that money has no hold on Qin Chao. Moreover, Qin Chao has repeatedly saved her and Shasha, so his character and ability have already been very clear to her. Qin Chao appoints her as Dafa Group's CEO. Yu Lu has officially come out of her ‘retirement,’ and directly became the Dafa Group’s CEO. This CEO position signify that she has the real power.chapter 177 References Category:Harem Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Alive